


Bear Witness

by Chloe_3_Price



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_3_Price/pseuds/Chloe_3_Price
Summary: Leon is tasked to guard you in the witness protection program, and you annoy the hell out of him.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/You
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Bear Witness  
Chapter One  
"Leon, you are the only agent not assigned to something right now." Hunnigan explained, causing Leon to sigh heavily. Hanging his head in frustration, he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"I understand that, Hunnigan. It's not really in my job description to babysit."  
"Well, it's not babysitting, so you should be good." She sassed right back at him, having gotten used to his mouth over the years. "Y/f/n y/l/n has got to be protected. She knows too much about the man who let loose the last virus. He's after her." Leon sighed again, knowing he would never win this fight anyway, he caved.  
"Fine, there's nothing I can say to get me out of it, right?" Hunnigan smiled, nodding quickly.  
"You're finally learning!" Leon scoffed, shaking his head at her. "You'll be moved in with her in that new condominium complex on the outskirts of town. She should be arriving soon, so be ready to leave as she as she gets there." Hunnigan disconnected the call, and Leon put his phone in his pocket, groaning to himself over such a mundane job.  
He had just begun to pack when knocking rapped against his door to the tune of 'shave and a haircut' and he grimaced. He walked to his front door, looking through the peephole to see you, apparently standing on your tiptoes to look back at him through the glass. You leaned back and waved at him, smiling brightly. The secret service agent tasked to escort you here did not look pleased in the slightest.  
"Good look, Kennedy." The mans burly voice boomed when Leon finally opened the door, and you laughed.  
"Oh, come on Jenkins, it was a fun 30 minute ride!" You exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of your feet, playfully punching his chest and he grunted.  
"For the last time. My name is Perkins. Not Jenkins." He grumbled as he quickly turned, leaving you in Leon's hands now. You turn and smile up at the taller man.  
"You don't look like much." Leon observed, confused by why the previous escort seemed so surly.  
"Haircuts a little outdated, don't cha think?" You teased him and Leon frowned, beginning to understand Perkins' displeasure. You pick up your bags and with a pep in your step, waltz into Leon's apartment, turning in a circle as you looked over his decor. "Not bad, my dude. Must make the big bucks babysitting people."  
"I don't babysit people." He deadpanned, closing his door to go back to packing. "I'm not doing this because I want to." You snort out a laugh.  
"Like I am?" You flop onto his couch, crossing your ankles on the coffee table before you, digging in your pocket for your phone.   
"No, what the hell do you have that for?" Leon asked, incredulously, snatching the device from your hands. "Why didn't Perkins take this from you?" You give him a big shit eating grin.  
"He did, my dude. I got sticky fingers though." You respond, holding up your hands and wiggling your fingers, while simultaneously wiggling your eyebrows at him. Leon huffed, turning off the phone, feeling his patience wearing thin already.  
"They can track this if they want too." You shrug, folding your arms over your chest.  
"Perkins said that too." Leon gaped at you like a fish out of water.  
"Do you wanna be caught? If so, leave, not like I wanna look after you anyway. I've got better things I could be doing." His harsh words bit deep and he knew it immediately, and he sighed, relaxing his stance. "Sorry...I know you're going through a lot and that wasn't fair." You wave you hand at him flippantly, shrugging a shoulder and looking out the window next to you.  
"It's all cool, guy. I get it, you don't want me around, but you've got me." You smirk at him, and lower your feet to the floor, joining him in his bedroom. "Whatcha packin'?" You asked in an unveiled innuendo, biting your bottom lip, dragging your eyes down his body, you heard an intake of breath, and his body tensed, before you grabbed a shirt from his suitcase.  
Leon snatched the shirt away from you, quickly folding it and placing it back in the case. "Are you always this nosy?" You toss your head back with laughter, clapping his arm before you flopped on your back on his bed.  
"Pretty much. That's a good color for you, in all seriousness." You say truthfully, motioning at the dark blue shirt with the hand that wasn't behind your head.  
"Uh, thanks." You let him finish packing in silence, not denying the fact that you think this man is probably the most gorgeous person you've ever laid eyes on. You knew better than to let anything curiosities get you, because as soon as Alan Reicherman was caught, you'd likely never see Leon again.

~~~

At the condo, you whistled as you entered the vast living room. Dropping your bags in the doorway, causing Leon to trip slightly as you ran to the window to look at the view.  
"This is some swanky shit, Skennedy." He grumbled under his breath, as he picked your bags up as well, depositing them and his own suitcase beside the couch.   
"Either call me Leon or Agent Kennedy. Don't mesh my name together like that. It's annoying." You turned your upper body to smile at him, the first genuine one you've given him since you met. Leon's lips parted slightly as the sunset cast an ethereal glow around your form, finding it to be almost heavenly in this moment. He quickly shook his head to get the thought from his brain. You were a client, nothing more.  
"Ok, boomer." The moment was gone as you snorted again, doubling over in laughter, and Leon groaned at you, rubbing his forehead. This was going to last forever. "I'm kidding, lighten up. I'll call you whatever you want me too." You continue to laugh as you pick up your bags and hauled one over your shoulder. "I'll call the room with the best bed!" You call over your shoulder as you inspected the rooms.

A few hours passed, and you were getting restless, fidgeting with your fingers, bouncing your leg, pacing the room, sighing loudly until Leon finally acknowledged you.  
"Is something the matter, princess?" You toss your hands in the air, waving them around wildly.   
"I'm bored, dude. Like how can you just sit there like that?" Leon shrugged, a small smile on his face as you sat on one of the barstools next to the island separating the living room and the kitchen.  
"It comes with the job." You look at him, your chin cradled in your palm.  
"Babysitting?" Leon scratched the back of his head in frustration, before shooting you a warning glare.  
"I'm not a babysitter." You smile at him again, enjoying pushing his buttons a little too much.  
"Yeah, you're too handsome to be a babysitter." You say off handedly. "If you were my babysitter, I'd do whatever necessary to get you to spank me." You admit, giving him a playful wink, and Leon covered his face with his hands. "So, what is your job then?" He looked over his finger tips at you, debating on if you were just going to through another quip at him, but you were earnestly curious.  
"I'm an agent in the DSO." He explained, simply and you quirked an eyebrow, motioning with your hands for him to continue. "A special division for efficiently and quickly eliminating any crisis that threatened the United States of America and its people." He responded and you nodded slowly, taking in the information.  
"That actually sounds like it would be a cool job. Much better than babysitting me." You smile at him, standing up and moving to sit next to him on the couch. "But then again. It's me, so you've been blessed." He rolled his eyes at you, leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes. 

Leon awoke several hours later, not realizing he had drifted off, surprised he could with your incessant teasing him. Speaking of that, Leon sat upright, you were nowhere to be seen or heard for that matter. He jumped up, moving to the room you claimed as yours, seeing the clock on the wall read 1 in the morning. Figuring you just moved to you bed, he was shocked to see that the bed in question was empty.  
Panic began to grip him, as he began checking the other rooms, gun drawn and ready for action if needed. Nowhere, you were nowhere, and he closed his eyes. He would be dead if someone had got in to take you, so that was out of the question. So where could you be. He explicitly told you to not leave this place.  
Like you would listen to him.  
A soft rustling in the kitchen caught his attention, and he moved slowly as to not startle who or what ever was making the noise. He turned the corner, gun trained on you and you looked up at him in surprise, cheeks puffed out full of Fruity Pebbles. You slowly chew on the mouthful before smiling brightly at him.  
"Where did you get that?" You give him a confused look, before looking down at the box of cereal in your possession pointing at it, with a raised eyebrow, before shrugging.  
"Couldn't tell ya." He tilted his head and gave you a skeptical look, replacing his gun in its holster.   
"You left didn't you?" You feigned innocence accused, as if he had just told everyone in the world that you kick puppies.  
"I would never do that, Leon!" He pursued his lips, pointing at the floor next to you, where his car keys sat and you blinked at them.  
"My keys are right there." You swallowed your food before picking them up and tossing them up onto the nearby table.  
"No they're not." You shrug, pointing up at the table and he scoffed, feeling aggravation building again.  
"I just saw you throw them." You blink at him, placing your palm on your chest.   
"It's not my fault you just leave your keys on the floor, man." He growled at you, tugged at his hair, before taking a deep calming breath, pointing at you, in an almost defeated manner.  
"No more leaving." He said sternly, and you bite back a smile, popping another handful of cereal in your mouth.  
"You're not my dad." You teased him, and he hung his head, causing you to giggle. "C'mon, Leon, its bedtime anyway. I'm done with my midnight snack." You say, standing and placing the box on top of the fridge, before linking arms with him, laying your cheek on his bicep and leading him to the bedrooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Leon's birthday and you're still annoying him haha

Bear Witness  
Chapter 2

Leon awoke later that morning to find your face mere inches from his and he jerked away from you, nearly falling off the bed into the floor. You howl with laughter, straightening to your full height as Leon rubbed the sleep from his eyes, brows furrowed in a mixture of confusion and annoyance   
"What the hell are you doing in my room? Is that my shirt?" He asked, sitting up, looking you up and down, while making sure the sheets were covering his lower half and you drank in his toned chest approvingly.   
"I got cold, man. I don't have any long sleeved shirts, and you seem to have an over abundance, so...yoink. Mine now." You smile, striking a few ridiculous poses, laughing at yourself as you did, unknowing that Leon was checking you out. If you hadn't looked so damn cute in his shirt, he would have asked for it back. But the way you had it haphazardly buttoned, one side was daintily skewed on your shoulder, hair still messy from sleep, he couldn't bring himself to deny himself seeing you this way.  
"Ok, but why are you in my room?" You stopped posing, a shocked look on your face that he didn't ask for his shirt to be returned, a light dust a pink dusting your cheeks, but you quickly shook it off and ran over to his curtains and flung them open, causing him to flinch and shield his eyes with his hand.  
"The days half over, let's go out." He sighed, shaking his head, which he found himself doing a lot with you.  
"You know you can't-"  
"Blah, blah, blah. What can we do then?" You leaped on his bed, sitting beside him, waiting for his answer. Leon grumbled at your upbeat attitude so early in the morning.  
"We stay here. We can watch a movie or something. (Y/n), you gotta lay low." You sighed and laid back on the bed in an overly dramatic fashion.  
"That's no fun. Wait! I know what we could do!" You sit back up in a hurry, smiling flirtatiously. "You know, we are in a bed." You whisper, scooting a little closer to him. "You know what that means, right?" You lean in closer to him, eyes hooded looking at him through your lashes and he didn't retreat from your advances.  
"We really shouldn't-" Leon got cut off by a pillow to his face, and he crossed his arms over his face to block another strike.  
"Pillow fight!" You shouted, sitting up on your knees, pummeling him over and over with the goose down pillow, laughing maniacally. You even hear a few soft chuckles come from Leon, as he took up his own pillow and started trying to fight you off of him.  
After several minutes, he finally gets you to stop, you were still laughing loudly, your hair messy and in your face, but then what he started to say bounced around in your head.  
"Wait...what did you think I meant?" Leon looks at you wide eyed and this cheeks dusted pink causing you to gasp loudly, slapping his shoulder playfully. "You are a pervert!" You hopped off the bed and made your way to the kitchen. "I'm hungry, perv, are you?"  
"I'm not a pervert!" He shouted, quickly leaving the bed and getting dressed, hurriedly trying to follow you to keep an eye on you after you left last night.  
You turn and run into him, you stagger back a few steps, looking up at him, placing your hands on your hips.  
"Are you gonna follow this close through the whole condo?" He shrugged into his shirt, and you watching his muscles ripple as he moved around, wanting to reach out and touch them.  
"After last night, yeah." He replied and you scoffed, waving him off.  
"Ugh why are you so obsessed with me?" You asked, sounded like a spoiled rich kid and he sputtered through words.  
"I'm not...it's not like...it's my job!" He finally landed on an excuse and you laughed loudly at him again.  
"Whatever, dude. You know how to cook?" You asked, digging through the cabinets for pots and pans, looking over your shoulder after several beats of silence.   
"I can make pancakes." You turned to fully face him, clapping your hands together.  
"That's amazing. Have at it, Emeril." 

Leon kept his eyes on you at first, not trusting you wouldn't try to pull something on him, but you gave him a sweet innocent smile, motioning for him to proceed. He finally shrugged , inhaling deeply as he collected the ingredients he needs to make breakfast for you both.  
"Need help? I'm not completely dense when it comes to cooking." You offer, clasping your hands behind you back, rocking back and forth like an excited child.  
"Can you measure out how much of the pancake mix we need?" You stood at attention, saluting him, your chest puffed out, and he rolled his eyes, but a soft smile tugged at his lips at your antics. "And whatever you do, don't-" His warning came too late as a handful of mix landed in his face, the cloud flying high in the air before settling on your hair and his own, and you stifle a laugh. "Throw it in my face." He finished, blowing some of the flour mix from his face, wiping it from his eyes.   
"Gotta be faster than that, Leon." You teased him, shakey the mess from you hair, laughing loudly, as you then reached over to dust it out of his silky hair. He leaned down to you so you could reach him better and you both shared a look that lasted for several ticks, before you clear your throat, and clapped him on the chest. "All clean!" A puffy cloud flew from his shirt and it caused you to laugh even harder. You moved to the bowl you pulled down and began to help Leon cook breakfast.

After you both had your fill, you leaned back on the couch, turning on the TV to see what news you could find, and Leon watched you as you stared at the TV intensely. He knew he shouldn't be, that his task was to keep you safe and nothing more, but here he is, memorizing your profile to his memory, the soft curve of your cheek, how soft your lips looked. You are aggravating, but endearing at the same time. Unafraid of just being who you are, not caring what others thought of you. Yet, he found himself confused that you seemed so carefree of your predicament.  
"Do I have something on my face?" You ask, a teasing smirk on your lips as you caught Leon staring and he scoffed, waving his hand dismissively, shifting on the couch.  
"No, I was trying to figure out why you're so damn annoying." You snort, shoving him playfully, and he batted you away, standing from the couch. "I'm gonna go shower. Stay. Here." You gave him the 'ok' symbol, going back to the TV. 

A few minutes passed before his phone started ringing from its place on the island and you chewed the inside of your cheek before curiously pulled you to the phone.   
"Hunnigan?" You say to yourself before shrugging and answering.   
"Oh...hello (y/n), I was expecting Leon." The bespectacled woman greeted, and you smiled and waved since it was a video chat.  
"He's jacking it in the shower." You say casually, laughing at Hunnigan's expression. "Kidding...I think anyway. What's up, can I help you with something? Give him a message?"   
"It's nothing urgent, just wanted to wish him a happy birthday." Your eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.  
"No fucking way! It's Skennedy's birthday? Holy damn!" Without thinking you disconnect the call, grabbing his car keys and bolted out the door.

Leon stepped back into the living room, his hair still damp, a towel draped over his shoulders, in nothing but a pair of jeans. He froze upon seeing the couch empty and the TV still on, and he cursed under his breath.  
"Does she not understand what stay here means?" He growled, throwing the towel at the couch, rushing to his room, pulling a shirt over his head. He was nearly back to the front door when you strolled back in carrying a small bag, humming to yourself.  
"Oh hey, my man. Where's the fire?" Leon scowled at you, as you tossed the keys back into the table, setting the bag down next.  
"Why in the hell can't you just stay in this damn condo!" He shouted at you, gripping your shoulders and giving you a small shake, causing your hair to fall about your face.  
"Dude, chill out. I just went to the store." He squeezed his eyes closed hard, trying to stay as calm as he could, but you knew how to push every single one of his buttons and he shook you again, opening his eyes.  
"You could get snatched out there-" His sentence faded as you grasped his forearms, a softness in your eyes he didn't know you could exude.  
"I found out it's your birthday and I wanted to get you something nice…" You explained, reaching into the bag and pulling out a box of condoms, holding it up triumphantly and a look of sheer embarrassment was slapped onto his face and you roared with laughter. "Oh my god, your face!" You were nearly wheezing as you waved your hand, breaking free from his grasp to pull out the real gift, still miming his face as you did before holding out a small mug that had 'you're the best' in cursive on the side. You smiled brightly as he took it from you. "Happy Birthday, Leon. I know I've been a pain...you're a lot nicer than Jenkins was though."  
"Perkins." He corrected absently, overwhelmed by how sweet of a gesture this was considering you've only known each other for roughly a day. You rolled your eyes at the correction.  
"Whatever." You answer flippantly, tossing the box of condoms back in the bag. "It's my turn to shower. You stay here." You mimicked his cadence and tone, giggling as you left him standing and staring at his gift.  
"Thanks, (y/n)."


	3. Bear Witness c3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel yourself beginning to fall for Leon even though you shouldn't be.

Bear Witness  
Chapter 3

"Even though what you did for me the other day was touching, I'm still gonna utilize this." Leon stated, tapping the GPS device on your ankle as you pouted, arms folded over your chest tightly, very sullen that you're basically a prisoner now.   
"I do not like Miss Hunnigan." You stated, puffing a strand of your hair from your face, jaw set in annoyance, feeling completely betrayed by someone you didn't even know. Leon chuckled, finally feeling like he may have the upper hand here for once, and he plopped his ass next to you on the couch, holding his phone up at eye level to you.  
"See that little blinking dot," he asked, pointing at the screen, smiling deviously at you, talking to you as if you were a five year old. "That's you (y/n). I will know your every move now." You huffed, looking away from the phone, tightening your crossed arms to your chest more.  
"Even though that sounds kinky, I'm mad at you too, Agent Kennedy." Leon just laughed, patting your shoulder, leaning forward to pick up the remote, tossing his phone onto the coffee table.  
"You'll get over it, Princess." Was he reply as he began to channel surf, and you reluctantly looked at the screen out of the corner of your eye, not wanting to give in so easily, but he paused on your favorite movie that you hadn't seen in years. An internal war raged inside you, but you quickly snatched the remote from him to keep him from changing the channel. You pulled a throw pillow onto your lap and hugged it to your chest, as you nestled into the couch more.  
"This is such a great movie. I think you'll appreciate it, my dude." Leon smiled at you, also nestling down into the couch, reaching out, he tapped the back of your hand gently to get your attention, his fingers lingering on your skin.  
"Told ya you'd get over it." He teased and you gave him a playful smile, shrugging.  
"What can I say, Leon? It seems I can't stay mad at you. Unless, of course, you don't pay attention to the damn movie!" You say sternly, poking his cheek and turning his face to the TV screen. You smile at him as he watched the movie, seeming to be getting into it. You couldn't lie to yourself anymore, you felt feelings budding for Leon. You'd been cooped up in this swanky condo for a handful of days now, and the fact that he hadn't asked to be reassigned really made you like him. Perkins had been in the room with you for 10 minutes and had given up.  
Here Leon is, watching a movie with you, starting to tease you back which you absolutely adored, and a warm fuzzy feeling pooled in your stomach.  
"You're missing the movie." You hadn't even realized Leon was now looking at you and you blushed, turning your attention to the TV, sinking down into the couch, hoping you could disappear. 

Leon stretched as the credits rolled and turned his face to you to admit that it had been a great movie to see you were fast asleep. You looked so peaceful, face completely relaxed and he couldn't help but wonder if everyone looked so much younger when they're asleep. Hesitantly, not wanting to wake you, he gently ran his fingers through your hair, brushing it back from your face. You stirred and he froze, but all you did was leaned over on him, nuzzling into his bicep, humming contentedly.  
He continued to watch you sleep, not daring to move in fear he would wake you up, when his phone vibrates violently on the coffee table, scaring you awake and you sat up quickly.  
"I gotta take this, sorry." Leon mumbled, leaving the room to take the call, hoping you would just drift back off to sleep. "What's up Hunnigan?"  
"Alan Reicherman still hasn't been located, Leon. He wasn't where he last known location was and he hasn't resurfaced yet." Leon grunted, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "How did (y/n) like her new ankle bracelet?" Hinnigan quipped and Leon got a soft smile on his face, his shoulders relaxing as he remembers the pouty look you were giving him earlier.  
"She was pretty upset." Hunnigan blinked, cocking her head, her eyebrow quirked.   
"Leon...you're not...getting feelings for her, are you?" His face flushed red and he shook his head.  
"W-what?" He sputtered indignantly, clearly flustered by Hunnigan's question. "Why would you think that?" She sighed softly, adjusting her glasses.   
"Leon...you can't-"  
"And I'm not, problem solved, Hunnigan." He answered a little more convincingly than before. She released a resigned sigh, not completely sure he was telling the truth, never having seen him smile so warmly at a memory.  
"Ok Leon." She conceded. "I'll call you as soon as I get more information." She disconnected the call, and Leon hung his head, his hands dangling between his legs, his elbows resting on his thighs.  
"Hunnigan doesn't miss anything. That's annoying too." He mumbled to himself, before dragging himself off the bed to check on you in the living room, and of course; you weren't there. "Son of a bitch!" Leon cursed loudly, moving to the kitchen to see if you were sitting on the floor again, but no, you weren't there either. "(Y/n) you better just be messing with me right now!" He listened for laughter, still nothing.  
He unlocked the screen of his phone and pulled up the GPS locator and seen your blinking light in the park across the street from the condo. He grabbed his jacket and keys to the door and ran out of the room.

Leon followed the trail to where the GPS showed you to be, but upon arriving at the bench next to the scenic little pond, you weren't there either. He scratched his head, turning in a circle to see if you were hiding anywhere.  
"This thing busted?" He asked himself, tapping the screen, when a soft honking sound came from behind him. He turned to see a goose with the ankle monitor in his beak. He blinked, before chuckling softly, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He doesn't even know where to begin to figure out how you got it off of your leg. "But where have you gone, (y/n)?" He inquired, anxiety filling the pit of his stomach. He knows that Alan could be anywhere right now.  
Leon took a step closer to the foul, who honked more angrily at him, and Leon held up his hands in a placating manner.  
"I just want that thing in your mouth. God, I'm talking to a damn bird." He then just reached out his hand to take it from the goose, another angrier honk and the goose charged at him. Leon let out a yelping noise, turned and started running.

~~~

Leon slammed open the door leading to your shared condo, face covered in dirt, his jacket also smeared with mud, hair a mess with leaves and twigs sticking out in random directions to find you sitting indian style on the couch, a wedge of quesadilla in your mouth. You swallow the laughter building in you as you looked him over. He glared at you as he reached up and pulled a single twig from his hair.  
"Hey, buddy, what happened to you?" You couldn't hide the humor in your tone as you sat the food back onto your plate.  
"How'd you get that ankle monitor off?" You grin at him, putting on your best 'wise sage' face.  
"Ahhh, young grasshopper. A master never tells." You reach out and pick up the drink on the table, holding it up towards him. "I got you this Baja Blast Freeze if it makes you feel better." Leon was still glaring as he picked more debris from his hair and trying to straighten it back out.  
"It doesn't." You roll your eyes at him, shaking the drink at him.  
"Come on, Leon, it's bomb ass, I swear. Just try it!" He lifted his eyes to the ceiling, sighing, placing his hands on his hips.  
"Fine." He finally agrees, coming to sit next to you on the couch, taking the drink and sipping it. He nodded approval, shrugging a shoulder. "Why don't you seem to be taking this seriously?" He finally asks and you hum in response. You swallowed your mouthful of food, looking at him with a serious expression, your guard finally down and he could see the real fear in them now.  
"I'm scared, ok, Leon? I really am. I can't just let darkness close in on me. I want to live, not hide away. Alan...he was using my blood to test out his fucking viruses. I...just want to feel normal again. I get to do that with you…" He looked away from you, mulling over your words.  
"Is it easy?" His voice was quiet, and you could see that her ease looking back into his own past, at something you knew nothing about. You reach out and brush his mop of bands from his face, pulling out a leaf he missed.  
"Nothing ever is." You answered honestly, giving him a weak smile when he looked back at you. "Helps when your protector looks hot as fuck too." You compliment, trying to lighten the mood again. Leon eyes studied yours, feeling like he was trying to stare into your soul. You both leaned towards each other, your heartbeat was quickening the closer you got to his lips.  
His breath was warm as it fanned over your mouth, his lips brushing against yours, and his phone rang, causing you both to jump back away from one another.   
"Yes, Hunnigan?" Leon answered gruffly, and you waved as you took another bite of your dinner.  
"I just got your message about needing another monitor?" You giggled at her confused expression, and even Leon chuckled.   
"Yeah, uh, a goose took the other one."   
"A. Goose. Took. The. Other. One." She repeated each word slowly, her face a mixture of confusion and aggravation. She removed her glasses, pinching the bridge of her nose, and Leon nodded.  
"But, don't worry about the monitor. It didn't work the first time, I'm not trying it again." She replaced her glasses, pushing them up the bridge of her nose with her index finger.  
"You know, Leon...I think it's easier to deal with bioterrorism. And I'm sending another one." She states, causing you both to laugh, as she ended the call.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Leon have a perfect day...that is until disaster strikes.

Bear Witness  
Chapter 4

Leon was startled awake by the sounds of your terrified screaming coming from your room next to his. He jumped out of bed quickly, grabbing his gun as he did, sprinting as fast as he could, nearly kicking your door down to get in. Gun trained and sweeping the room, he found nothing but your thrashing form in your bed. You were having a nightmare. He sighed, trying to calm his heart rate as he placed his gun on the nightstand next to your bed.  
He easily crawled in beside you, touching your sweat dampened shoulder gently, only to have you jump away from him. Your eyes were glazed in fear as you tried to focus on his face.  
"Easy, (y/n). You were having a bad dream. I'm here. You're safe now." Your face twisted, a sob threatening to sound from you, but you swallowed it down, sitting up and rubbing your face with your hands, the soft red blinking from the new monitor pulsed steadily on your wrist.  
"Shit, sorry for waking you, Leon." You say, voice raspy from your screams, and you give him a weak smile. He then opened his arms to you, motioning for you to lean on him. At first you hesitate. Heaven knows how touch starved you are after everything you've been through, and the invitation proved to be too tempting. You bury your face in his neck, your body still trembling, as he enveloped you with his arms.  
"I'll keep you safe. For as long as you want me too." He promised, he felt your warm tears dampen his neck, and he hugged you tighter to him, as you wrapped your arms around his midsection.  
"Don't let him get me, Leon." You sob, body fully shaking now, your fingers balling his shirt into your fists, holding onto him for dear life. "I can't go back there." Leon stroked your hair, soothing you, not even trying to imagine what all you've seen while under Alan's control. 

After about 30 minutes, you finally cried yourself back to sleep, Leon was still holding you protectively, watching the sunrise. He laid his head back on the headboard, deciding that he would take you out today. You deserved to sightsee, and if he was there with you, at least you couldn't get into any kind of trouble. He gently eased you onto your back, before scooting down further under the covers, laying on his side, watching you sleep. Watching your facial muscles twitch periodically, listening to your soft breathing, reaching out and brushing some of your hair from your face, he smiled softly before finally letting sleep claim him too.

"(Y/n)." Leon called as softly as he could, shaking your shoulder gently, having already been up and taken a shower. You stir, groaning slightly, before slowly cracking your eyes open to be met with his handsome face, smiling at you. You felt your heart stop, and your cheeks flushed a slight shade of pink, suddenly very self conscious over how must look right now. "Good morning. I have a surprise for you. So, get up and take a shower." You blink rapidly, sitting up and stretching.  
"A surprise, huh?" You ask, voice still heavy with sleep as you rub your eyes. "Do I need to fetch those condoms from the kitchen?" You tease, placing your feet on the soft carpet and Leon laughed.  
"Glad to see that humor is back." You look up at him, face serious again, and you reached out and took his hand in both of yours.  
"Thank you, for last night." Electricity flowed up your arms, feeling his warm hand in yours, sending shivers all the way down your legs. You were hopeless, feeling a slight pressure in your chest, knowing you shouldn't feel the way you do about him because he could never like someone like you. He squeezed your hands with his.  
"Anytime, now, go get in the shower, we've got plans." He said, ticking his chin in the direction of the bathroom and you nod.

"So, what's this big surprise?" You ask, bouncing into the kitchen, and hopping onto a barstool, cradling your chin in your hands, looking at Leon like an overjoyed child going to Disney World.  
"We are going out." You lift your head, mouth falling open and your eyes lit up. A high pitched squeal erupted from up causing Leon to jump slightly "Is that a good noise?"  
"You're not fucking with me, are you?!" He shakes his head in answer, and you jump up from the barstool, rushing to put your shoes on, tripping lightly as you did, quickly regaining your balance. A dreamy smile tugged the corners of his mouth upwards as he watched you excitedly finish getting ready. You were talking to yourself about how excited you were, and that you didn't have to leave him behind this time.  
Once you're finished getting ready, you join him by the door, eagerly linking your arm with his and pointing at the door.  
"Let's get this party started!" 

The weather outside was a beautiful spring day, the sky clear and the most gorgeous shade of blue you've ever seen. You stood straight, arms outstretched at your sides, eyes closed just letting the breeze calm you. Leon watched you, amazed that you are so enamored by something he regularly takes for granted. The sun glittered off your hair, and he stepped towards you, his hand brushing against your lower back to get your attention.   
"We aren't gonna get anything done with you standing around." He teased you, his hand subconsciously trailing up your back to ghost down your arm. You turn your face to his, smiling shyly, tucking some hair behind your ear, your fingers playing with his when you felt them brushing your own.  
"What have you got planned first?" You ask as you both began strolling down the sidewalk and he chuckled.  
"Well, word on the street says there's an ice cream parlor just around the corner." He offered, pointing and you snort at his phrasing.  
"Word on the street?" He gives an almost boyish shrug of his shoulders.  
"Sounded like something you would say, (y/n)." He admits, and a pleasant heat filled your chest at the thought of him using your own mannerisms with you, like he was trying to make even more of a connection with you.  
"Well...you're not wrong there, my dude." You laugh as he opened the door to the parlor for you, watching you with a look that was hard to capture with words, a mixture of tranquil and tender, a look that-if you had noticed it-told you that he was, in fact, all yours.

~~

You both laughed as you left the ice cream shop with your cones, trying to not lose the cold creamy treat as it had already begun to drip. You talked about mundane things, something's other people would find boring; the color of the flowers on the nearby tree, the sounds of the finches chirping as they hopped around on the ground looking for food. Things that meant so much to you because it had been so long since you've gotten to fully experience it.  
"Oh!" You exclaimed suddenly, gripping his forearm with your freehand, stopping Leon in his tracks, following your excited gaze to the little pond where he had the encounter with the goose. "Let's go sit on the bench!" You were already making your way to it, holding his hand, pulling him along behind you, looking over your shoulder quickly to give him an affectionate smile and a warm, fuzzy feeling spreading through he his chest as he gripped your hand more, allowing you to lead him wherever you wanted to go.  
Finishing your cones, you both toss your napkins in the trashcan as you pass it on the way to the bench, Leon studying your movements as you dragged him along behind you, adoring how the wind tossed your hair around your shoulders. As he watched you, what he hadn't noticed, was you had stopped walking. He bumped into you, causing you to stumble forward.  
"(Y/n)." Leon whispered, breathlessly, causing a shiver to shoot down your spine, your eyes widened at the sensation his voice caused. Letting loose your hand to snake his arms around your waist, as you began to turn towards him mid fall. Leon pulls you close to him quickly enough to cause your foreheads to bump together, your noses brushing, both briefly sharing the same breath.  
You pull back, looking up at him, your eyes still wide and mouth agape from what just  
happened. Leon's arms were still around your waist, his eyes on yours intensely, and you felt him pull you even closer to him. Your eyes fluttered shut, softly gasping as he held you, his hands slowly smoothing up your back, he dipped his head down, feeling his lips brush against your neck gently. He breathed in your scent, his lips trailing up along your jaw edging closer to your lips. Your heart felt like it was going to explode in your chest, a warmth you had never felt swelling inside you, your legs shaky beneath you. His bangs tickled your cheek as he continued to tracing along your skin with his mouth. His phone rang.   
"God dammit." He growled roughly, placing his forehead on yours, his jaw muscles bunching and flexing in his annoyance, very ready and willing to kiss you. Reluctantly, he released you to dig his phone from his pocket. "Hunnigan, you have the worst timing." He complained gruffly, holding up and index finger to you, signaling he'll just be a moment, looking at the jacket he had in his hand, confused, but shrugging, assuming it had come off during the stumble. He turned from you, walking to stand under a nearby tree.  
"Leon, you're outside?" He rubbed his forehead, nodding.  
"What do you want?" Hunnigan blinked at him, confused by his harshness.  
"Chris just returned from his mission, says he got word along the way that Alan has been spotted in town." Leon froze, his instincts telling him something was wrong.  
"LEON!" The sheer terror in your voice caused the blood in his veins to turn into icy gutter water, he spun quickly to see a heavily muscled man hauling you into a black SUV. You had your hand outstretched towards him in vain, willing yourself to be able to reach him. His eyes opened wide, not willing to believe what he was seeing at first.  
"(Y/n)?" Came his soft confused reply, until it fully hit him in the chest. "(Y/N)!" He shouted loudly, and he felt like his world was shattering like glass around him. He ended the call with Hunnigan to give chase, drawing his weapon, aiming it at the vehicle. Firing off several rounds, bullets pinged and wanged off the backside of the Escalade as it squealed tires, taking you away from him. He cursed again, shoulders slumping, gazing down at your jacket, the only thing he had left of his perfect day. He pulled it up to his face, breathing in your scent one more time, before feeling his anger rising. He WILL get you back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been kidnapped, will Leon and Chris be able to reach you in time?

Bear Witness  
Chapter 5

"Hunnigan? Why are you calling me?" Chris' voice was confused to say the least, having just got home from his last mission, he was slumped in the armchair in his living room, freshly showered.  
"Alan has gotten (y/n), Chris. I called Leon to tell him the information you have collected and they got her when his back was turned. He's still at their condo-" Chris was already standing up to gather the things he would need. "Chris, please listen...Leon has feelings for her." Hunnigan explained and Chris stopped what he was doing, eyebrows knitted.  
"You sure about that?" Hunnigan sighed, her eyes averted from his momentarily.   
"Nearly positive." Chris nodded to himself. "I'll send you the address to where Leon is."  
"You mean if he hasn't already went after her himself?" He mumbled while disconnecting their call, going back to gathering his guns and ammo he needed, before hurrying to his room to put on his gear.

~~~~~~

"Leon! You better still be here." Chris warned as he banged on the door loudly with a closed fist. He growled, stepping back, fully ready to kick the door in, when the latch clicked and the door opened to reveal Leon; his face was stern, a mix of sadness, fear and anger, and in his hand, clutched to his chest was a jacket. Chris gave him a once over, Hunnigan may just be right in her assumptions of how close Leon has gotten to (y/n), considering he isn't supposed to.  
"It's about time you showed up! She's running out of time!" Leon snarled, already fully prepared to leave, shoving passed Chris to make his way to the elevator. "If she's still got the monitor on, we can track her with my GPS." He rambled, trying to keep his mind as occupied as he could so he wouldn't begin imagining what Alan was doing to you.   
Chris stood beside Leon in the elevator, periodically looking at him, watching how his hands kept wringing on your jacket over and over, bringing it up to his face absently, all whole having determination written all over his face and the thought of Leon loving you passed through his mind. If Leon was in fact in love with you, it could be good for him. Finally having someone to be there for him and help him through what he goes through. If that is the case, Chris is now also fully determined to find you and get you back safely. He squared his shoulders, getting himself ready for whatever they were going to find.

Chris made a few calls to the BSAA to have backup meet them at the address where the steady blinking light says you are. Feeling that Alan has a crew waiting, they needed all the back up they could get. The virus he was trying to perfect, may just in fact be perfected now. The samples they had before, something seemed missing, and who knows if he found what he was looking for while he was MIA.  
"Leon, look at me." Chris finally commanded, and when Leon growled but finally looked at him he continued. "You need to stay calm, ok? We need to be as focused as we can."  
"You think I don't know that?" Leon growled aggressively, deep down, Leon felt extremely guilty of what happened. Of all the times you'd escaped him, you came back to him, unharmed, and the one time he took you outside for fun is when you got kidnapped. He had been there and couldn't stop what had happened. "This is my fault."  
"What? No, it's not, Leon. It's bastards like Reicherman, trying to take out humanity." Leon slammed his fist on the dashboard of Chris' SUV.  
"I should have never taken her outside! I should have kept her inside where it was safe. I should have never turned my back...I just wanted to help her feel normal again." Chris fell silent beside Leon, processing everything. They had to get you back unharmed.

~~~~

"Nice to see you again, my dear." Alan said in mock happiness, a big sarcastic smile was on his face, the unveiled insanity bright in his beady eyes as he stood over you on the table where you were strapped down and wrestling to get free in vain. You grunted, yanking and jerking to the point of pain in your joints.  
"Fuck you, old man." You spat out in defiance, still jerking against your restraints. He laughed, shaking his head, placing his boney gloved hand on his forehead at your failed attempts to get to him. He knew you wanted to snap his neck, he could see all the rage burning through you, and he looked back down at you with fake sympathy.  
"Please, keep that fire burning, it will cause the virus to spread through you faster." You freeze, the words sinking in and fear chills you to your bones, shaking your head, the rage leaving to be replaced by abject terror. This man has poked and prodded you with needles too many times, getting your blood to help with whatever virus he was creating. Seeing how your blood reacted to different aspects of it. Figuring out what to tweak or add to his diabolical concoction.  
"Please no...don't inject me anymore, I can't take it." He laughed again at your begging, walking away from you to pick up a syringe, his assistant eyeing him warily, before looking at another unassuming syringe close by.  
"Don't you want to be Patient Zero of the Reaper Virus? Imagine how famous you'll become. It is a mixture of 9 viruses, 14 bacteria and 5 parasites, the main one called the jewel wasp, and it's all thanks to your blood." He paused, looking down at you, before leaning down to you slightly. "Do you know about the jewel wasp, (y/n)?" You didn't give him the pleasure of an answer, instead you just stared at the ceiling. "They inject a chemical in cockroaches brains that cause them to become submissive and zombie like. By itself, it causes no real harm to humans, after all, the wasps aren't concerned with us. But mix it with things like say, rabies, measles, Ebola...it becomes a problem." He held up his hand with the syringe, turning it this way and that, full of pride in his work. "Behold the Reaper Virus." He presented with a wave of his free hand towards the virus. "Everyone in America already has this lying dominant inside them. Thanks to all the people I have secretly working for me in water purifying plants. All it needs is the trigger. You, (y/n). Once you start showing the symptoms, it will be too late for everyone. It will spread like wildfire. Sure, like with all infectious diseases, some maybe immune. But, the bites of others will cause the infection to take hold anyway."  
Tears welled in your eyes, flowing like a steady stream from the corners. You were praying that Leon was going to come bursting through the door at any moment to save you.  
"You're going to die." You promised, false bravado in your tone, your entire body trembling with fear and anxiety. "Leon will come here and kill you." Alan raised an eyebrow at your words, humor tugging at the corners of his lips and after he didn't respond to you, your turned your face to him, confused.  
"Foolish girl. I left that tracker on you on purpose. I want him to show up. I want him to see what you've become." Your forehead knitted in confusion, why would he want Leon to show up when he knows it will get Alan killed? "You really don't think I'm just making another slow, easy-to-kill virus, do you?" He then reached into the pocket of his lab coat and pulled out a small vile of a blood red powdery substance. "This, my dear (y/n), is an incomplete version of the vaccine. Once you change, if you come into contact with this, you'll regain some of your motor functions. You'll remember how to use weapons, how to avoid being struck, even how to navigate subterfuge. All while still being one of the undead." Your eyes widened in shock over this news.  
"They'll be emotionless killers." You mumbled. "Unable to feel pain, or grief, just wanting to kill." Alan grinned, big and insane and he nodded happily that you get it, pointing at you to emphasize his next statement.  
"And without the inhibitions of understanding strength and when to hold back! You'll be able to kill with one punch to the proper place!" You squeezed your eyes closed, this bastard had to be stopped.

~~~~~~

Chris and Leon burst through the front doors of the laboratory that you were being held at, guns trained and ready, only to find the place completely vacant. They both relaxed slightly, as the other members of the BSAA followed in behind them, doing a more thorough sweep of the lobby and doors leading elsewhere.  
"Something isn't right. This seems too easy." Leon stated, absently, digging out his phone and pulling up the GPS again, ticking his chin towards the stairwell to his right, not letting the fact that this is an obvious trap deter him, not wanting to waste another moment of worrying about it. He just wanted to find you.  
"Break up into teams. I want to make sure this place is absent of any kind of surprises. You four, come with us!" They all nodded, breaking away in different directions, Chris and his team following closely behind Leon as he bounded down the stairs two at a time.  
"This place is a God damned maze." Leon grumbled under his breath as he exited the stairwell into the white pristine hallway that broke away in several places. His heart was racing from both adrenaline and fear as he looked at his phone, and turning his head at every junction, his gun in his other hand. He had reluctantly left your coat back in Chris' vehicle and he absolutely despised that. He wanted it here, one part of you he still had, with him. "She's down this hallway!" He shouted, taking off like a flash.

~~~~

Loud banging sounded down the hallway of the floor where you were being held, and a sadistic smile spread across Alan's rat like face.  
"Ahh, seems your calvary has arrived!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands, letting his full insanity show. The noises were growing louder, coming closer to you, as Alan made his way to you with the syringe. Fear gripped your heart like a vice as you continued your vain attempts to get free. "Are you ready to put on your show my dear? Your audience is almost here."  
"Cover the hallways! We are going in!" You heard a familiar voice calling, what was his name? Chris? The man who saved you from Alan the first time.   
It all seemed to slow down, time, noise, existence as the needle descended to you and into the vein at your elbow. The doors burst open just in time for Leon to see you getting injected with the virus. The last thing you heard before being dragged into darkness was Leon's enraged scream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the end of humanity come because of you?

Bear Witness  
Chapter 6

Leon dashed across the room, grabbing Alan by the collar and slammed him back onto the lab counter, giving him a good hard shake. Alan grunted as his lower back made contact, but he scoffed at Leon's fury.  
"The hell did you inject her with, you bastard?!" You groaned on the table, body starting to twitch and spasm already as Chris placed his hand on Leon's shoulder.   
"It's just a little thing I like to call the Reaper Virus, boys." Alan responded flippantly, in a voice that sounded like he was describing a simple cake recipe, and Leon shook him again, pulling out his gun and placing the nozzle against Alan's temple forcefully.   
"Leon-" Chris began, but the groans coming from you grew into screams as your body began thrashing, and Leon turned his attention towards you, and that's when Alan took his shot. He fist made contact with Leon's jaw with all the strength the older man could muster, rocking Leon away from him and against the table you were strapped to. Chris spring into action then, taking the butt of his assault rifle and ramming it into the side of Alan's neck. "Leon, stay with (y/n), I'll handle Alan!" Chris suggested, as Alan tried in vain to shove him away.  
Chris knew this room was too close quarters to start firing off rounds, too likely for a stray bullet to hit someone it shouldn't, so instead he used his rifle to block and administer blows to Alan's face and body, too distracted to pay attention to Leon struggling to reach you in your unconscious state.  
"Come on, (y/n), you can pull out of this. You just have to fight. I know you have it in you." His voice was soft but pleading as he stroked your hair, Alan's assistant standing by watching how much Leon obviously cares about you, feeling a pang of guilt run through her. She didn't really want to do what Alan was planning, but you make dumb choices when a gun is at your head.  
Chris hopped backwards as Alan swung his arm wildly, a scalpel now in his possession, using his gun to strike Reicherman's elbow, before stabbing the bayonet into his chest. Alan howled in pain, stumbling backwards, holding onto the wound.  
Suddenly, your back arched high, all the all too familiar sounds of a death rattle filled the room and Alan began to laugh manically, blood pouring over his fingers and down his white lab coat. Your body slumped back down, lifeless on the table.  
"No…no!" Leon shouted, cupping your face in his hands, tears welling in his eyes as he laid his forehead against yours. "No...(y/n)...I love you." A raspy snarling sound was his only response from you, as you fought against your restraints in a new way, hands clawing to get at his warm flesh.  
"Leon! Get back!" Chris shouted, hurrying to him and pulling him back away from your gnashing mouth, when a powdery substance floated through the air and landed on your face. "What the hell?!" Chris turned to face Alan, who had his hand over his mouth in mock apology.  
"Whoops, guess my hand slipped." Alan turned to grab for the other syringe that had been on the table, tapping his finger where it had been, looking around wildly, panic starting to settle on him. "Claudia!" He shouted at his assistant. "Where is the vaccine?!" She just looked at him, her hazel eyes filled with fear, beginning to look for the syringe too. "Claudia, we needed that to save me! If she bites me I'm dead!"   
"How unfortunate!" Leon sassed, getting ready to run towards Alan when the sound of metal tearing cut through the air. Everyone in the room turned their attention to you as you broke free from the metal shackles, teeth gleaming and wet as you growled at the four in the room.  
"Shit!" Chris exclaimed, training his rifle on you, only for Leon to shove him away from you, shaking his head, his eyes pleading, but it proved to be a mistake as you pounced on Leon, taking him to the ground hard. "Where's the vaccine?!" Chris yelled, pointing his gun at Claudia, who whimpered and ducked to the floor.   
"Find it Redfield!" Leon begged as he grappled with you on the floor, using his hands to keep your face from his own, saliva flying in your raging need to bite. Chris nodded, pinning Reicherman against the counter, his Bowie knife pressing against his juggler.  
"Where's the goddamn vaccine!" Reicherman has lost all his bravado to fear as he shook his head, holding up his hands in a placating manner.  
You used your arms to knock away Leon's hands, and he bucked his hips, sending you sprawling from him, but you quickly scrambled back onto your hands and feet crawling towards him swiftly. Claudia grabbed Leon's elbow and dragged him away from the table, but he yanked from her grip, choosing to fight with you instead. He wanted to buy Chris enough time to find the vaccine and save you.  
You snapped your teeth at his throat as he grunted to push you away, clambering to his feet while you were distracted momentarily. You followed him with no struggles, your relentless stride keeping you coming for him.  
"The syringe is gone, the rest is on the next floor down!" He explained, as you Tom Leon to the ground again and you barrel rolled a few times, coming to a stop with you on top again, when suddenly all the growling and snapping sounds fell silent behind Chris, he turned in a panic to find Claudia standing over you and Leon, a syringe in her hand.  
"Fuck you." She whispered meekly to Reicherman eyes narrowed in hatred, dropping the empty syringe to the floor, having stuck it in your neck to save you. Your eyes slowly closed, the aggressive sound you were making turning to a soft sigh and you fell bonelessly onto Leon, who laid his head back on the floor, trying to catch his breath from the struggle. Reicherman howled, enraged, grabbing Chris' handgun from his holster, popping off a singular deadly round between Claudia's eyes. Her head snapped back and she fell in a heap by Leon. Chris turned and punched Alan hard enough that he hit the floor.  
Alan sat up, rubbing his jaw and leaned against the cabinets, letting out a soft laugh, weak from blood loss and the right hook he got from Chris. Chris bent and snatched his handgun back from Reicherman.   
"Why did you do this?" Chris asked darkly and Alan looked up at him, eyes bright with humor before shrugging his shoulders, face grimacing in pain.  
"Why not?" Came his cavalier response, Chris' nostrils flared in obviously disgust before shooting Alan in the head. The man slowly slid down the cabinets to lay dead on the floor.  
Chris shook his head disdainfully before moving to help Leon by picking up your body and laying you gently on the metal table. Leon scrambled to his feet, right at your side again, stroking your hair, whispering softly to you, trying to wake you up.  
"Leon...you know I've got to take her now right? She's been infected, the BSAA has got to make sure she's no longer a threat." Chris placed his hand gently on Leon's shoulder, you shrugged away from him.  
"Like hell you are, Redfield. She's fine, I know she's fine. She's gonna be ok, alright?" Chris sighed, knowing Leon is in denial over how serious this situation really is, he turned from Leon to give him a moment of privacy, touching his headset.  
"Reicherman is dead. Search the rooms on sublevel 3 for the vaccine, we have got to secure it and get it back to our labs to mass produce it. There's no telling what this madman had planned." Once Chris heard the affirmations to his command, he turned back to Leon, coaxing him to turn and face him.  
"She already looks a lot better, don't you think?" Leon asked, still heavy in his denial and Chris sighed, cupping the back of Leon's head in an unabashed show of concern.  
"Leon...it's going to be ok, but you've got to let me take her, do you understand?" Leon's face didn't change, he just watched as Chris moved to pick you up bridal style and make his way towards the doors. Chris stopped when he heard Leon's gun slide rack and he sighed, dipping his head but not turning to face Leon. "We both know you won't." He stated calmly, Leon's hands began to shake before he cursed under his breath and lowered his gun.  
"Don't kill her…please?" Leon begged, his voice soft, and Chris finally turned to face him.  
"I'm going to do everything I can to bring her back to you." Chris ticked his chin for Leon to follow, and they both made their way out of the lab.

~~~~~~

Two months have passed since the Reicherman incident, and Leon hasn't heard from you or even Chris about how you were doing. Hunnigan could tell how hard he was taking the silence, even though he claimed to understand why you couldn't contact him, between tying up loose ends in your hometown and having to recover in the hospital.   
Everyday Hunnigan had to watch Leon spiraling lower and lower, and found herself wishing she had a way to contact you herself. Chris finally called after the 8th week and said you were doing fine, and that you still hadn't got a new cell phone, but would be soon. It helped Leon feel a little better, but also a little worried that maybe you didn't actually feel for him in the same way, since Chris is the one who called.  
Leon was walking through the lobby of the DSO headquarters, on his way home when he heard your familiar voice.  
"Hey, pretty boy! I'm looking for someone, think you can help me?" He smiled to himself, fighting the urge to run to you and wrap his arms around you in a bone crushing hug. Instead, he played it cool, turning to face you, shrugging his shoulders.   
"Maybe? Who you after?" You smile at him, pushing yourself off the wall to saunter to him, pretending to think really hard.  
"Well, he has this really emo haircut...it's kinda outdated, but somehow it works for him. The prettiest blue eyes I've ever fucking seen. Really nice apartment that I been to one time. Possibly takes himself a little too seriously sometimes. About yay tall." You explain, holding your hand up and parallel to the ground at Leon's height. "Super cute, very caring. Think I may remember him saying something about loving me?" Leon's cheeks flushed red, not realizing you had heard him utter those words to you before, and you smile coyly at him. That's when he noticed you wearing the typical BSAA uniform shirt and he looked at it questioningly.  
"You with the BSAA now?" You shrug, grinning and nodding.   
"At Chris' recommendation even!" You exclaim, proudly puffing out your chest. "Leon," you add more seriously, "I, uh, having some lasting side effects from the virus. Superior strength, speed, agility. You name it. Something good came from it, I guess." You shrugged, before looking him deeply in the eyes. "Well...two things...I got to meet you." Leon felt the air leave his lungs at your candid confession and he stepped closer to you. "I love you, too, Leon." Tossing his cool demeanor aside, he quickly cupped your face, leaning down to you were your lips brushed together.  
"Kiss me." He whispered longingly, before you closed the small distance, the kiss hesitant and shy at first, but soon descended into the passion you both felt for each other.


End file.
